


Billy is a Good Wingman The Fic

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Could i please get Stu Macher with an s/o whos really touch starved and clingy but too afraid to ask for/initiate affection. uwu i just love my man Stu and all your work 💘💞💓💖💕💓"





	Billy is a Good Wingman The Fic

You don't consider yourself a jealous person. Not usually anyway. Maybe you're just having a bad day? Or maybe it's the alcohol coursing through your veins, but something about watching Stu wrap his arms around Randy just to shake him violently in response to some comment about the movie is enough to send you into a tizzy.

Huffing you glare at Randy, who after being released from Stu's torment seems to notice, shrinking further into the love seat as if he could escape your gaze that way. With a sight you stop glaring. Buzzed or not, you know it wasn't his fault you felt this way, and that the touch was friendly (bullying?) in nature anyway. 

Man this party sucks, or maybe you just need more alcohol?

More alcohol sounds great actually. 

You get up to fill your brains request, pushing through the small amount of party goers to get to Stu's kitchen. You've got the beer in hand, shutting the fridge when-

"!"

The beer bottle drops onto the floor with your shock, alcohol soaking the ground and through your sock covered feet. Gross.

"Billy what the fuck?"   
  
He's leaning on the wall opposite of the fridge, obviously waiting for you. 

Although you have no fear of Billy, dating Stu leaves you as an often third wheel to their antics, him being a few inches from your face staring you down is still unsettling at best. You wiggle your now wet toes uncomfortably as you move across the kitchen, careful of the glass, to begin to clean up the Billy caused mess. 

"You don't have to be jealous, you know." 

You squint at Billy. 

"I'm not jealous."  
  
"Bullshit." 

Cue a stare down.

"Stu would hug you and shit, but you always act so fucking weird-and it's not like you've ever tried to give him attention so he thinks you're not into the whole...pda thing." 

Billy looks annoyed with the whole situation. And you don't blame him. You know he's pretty unhappy with Sydney, he probably doesn't wanna have to deal with the two of you just not communicating properly to one another. 

Your cheeks turn pink at both the news and how awkward it is that Billy's the one to break the news to you. When you don't respond he grows quickly tired of watching you mop up beer, and pick up glass as he returns to the living room to finish watching Halloween. 

With the mess cleaned, a new nonbroken beer in your hand you start to drink before heading back to the living room. 

You see Stu. He's chatting eagerly with Billy about...something, you're not really sure, but his excited expression is enough to make your heart flutter. 

So you do the rational thing when your boyfriend is too cute to handle, and you've only just learned the reason he hadn't been cuddling you at a party is because he thinks you're uncomfortable with PDA. You sit in his lap. 

He freezes for a second, stops talking mid sentence, but then quickly goes back to talking arms wrapped around your waist, and head resting on your shoulder. 

"Anyway- like I was saying, I bet Michael _let_ Laurie get away, you know, to like save her for later."

You see Billy roll his eyes, whether at Stu's comment, or your new cuddly position you're not sure. 

"You're an idiot, Stu."

"Hey!"  
  
He pouts. You seem him doing so form the corner of your eye before he nuzzles into your neck as if to escape Billy's countering movie opinion. 

Yes, you decide, with Stu cuddling into you from behind, you're starting to like this party a lot more. 


End file.
